Bed time stories: they are not for children!
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Earlier upload had a file name dispute , i had proofreaded that for for a friend . Besides hectic scheduled has got on my nerves , am losing my composure. Well here is the proper version. Bed time stories: they are not for children!... nothing much to say, cos the title is not a riddle.


**Bed time stories: they are not for children!**

A/N: Am really busy to have a time compiling this fic, hence its not upto the mark, but I appreciate reviews any sort, also I have other lemonic ideas will develop them effectively, but iff I get luxury with time.

(*) 

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll make us some drinks" he told her, leaving her in the living room.

"Okay" she said, her boldness rapidly wearing off by the second and nervousness starting to take over.

Shinichi made them both an Old Fashioned and put on some music. He came back with her drink and he watched her, amused as she downed it in one gulp then grimaced at its strength.

He grinned at her and took a sip of his own drink. She stared at him then grabbed him, kissing him hard. He put one arm around her back, the other held his drink as he had no where in the immediate vicinity to put it down.

He pulled her over towards the couch where there was a table. He placed his glass down and took her empty one from her. She picked up his almost full drink and downed it, grimacing again. He stared at her, she looked at him "I'm nervous" she explained and moved in to kiss him again.

This time he pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her small waist. She had her arms around his shoulders, winding one hand through the back of his hair, keeping his mouth on hers.

She reached down and lifted his shirt up, he raised his arms and helped pull it all the way off. He tossed it on the couch as she ran her hands over his bare chest.

He unzipped her dress, and she stepped out of it. They kissed deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and ran his hands over her butt. She inhaled sharply and pulled back.

"I never do this" she told him.

"I know" he nodded, assuring her that he believed her, sensing her nervousness.

"Okay" she said and resumed kissing him. They kissed for a minute then she pulled back again. "You're a really good kisser" she said. Of course he was, unlike her, he had prior experiences in relationships.

He grinned and resumed kissing her. They kissed for a few minutes. She ran her hands down his chest and over his butt.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" he asked between kisses, as he gripped her breasts through her bra.

He felt her tense up "Uhh...yeah" she said, sounding unsure.

He leaned down and picked her up under her butt and carried her. They kissed, her hands on his cheeks.

He placed her down on a counter. She looked around, confused, realizing they weren't in his bedroom.

"This isn't the bedroom" she said.

"No, I had a better idea" he told her.

"You want to do it on the bathroom sink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No" he chuckled "I'm going to make you a hot bath because you're cold and wet and need some relaxation"

"Really?" she asked, surprised at his thoughtful gesture "Wow"

"What? You think all I care about is banging?" he asked, grinning.

"Well..." she grinned back

"That's messed up" he grinned back as he filled the bath and lit some candles. He turned the light off "All set" he said putting his hand on her cheek and kissing her gently. He started to leave her to her bath.

She grabbed his hand "Stay" she smiled. She unsnapped her bra and dropped it, staring at him, he watched her. She grinned playfully and slid her panties off. "You like?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes wandering over her. Pervertish!

She stepped into the bath and called him over. He sat down beside the tub.

"This is nice, thank you" she said after a minute of soaking.

He shrugged "Just seemed like you've had a rough night, thought you could use it"

She avoided his gaze, not wanting to talk about it. He sensed that and didn't push it.

"I think you should come in" she told him

He shook his head, "This is about you"

"Its what I want" she assured him. "Now take off your pants" she grinned playfully.

He laughed "Yes ma'am" and undid his pants, he dropped them, keeping eye contact with her as he did.

She let her azure eyes wander down to his hard cock. He slid into the bath opposite of her. Their eyes locked and she slid over to him and kissed him deeply.

He pulled her into his lap kissing her passionately, his hands on her breasts. She gripped his shoulders.

He dropped his head to her neck kissing and licking the sensitive skin under her ear. His hands on her back, holding her body pressed against his tightly.

He licked and sucked each of her nipples lightly nibbling them, making her groan in immense pleasure.

She reached under the water and stroked his hard cock, taking it in her hand.

He reached down between her legs and rubbed her lovely clit between his fingers. "I want you so bad" she whispered huskily.

"Not yet" he told her, wanting her to enjoy the warm relaxation of the bath for a while longer.

They continued to kiss deeply, holding each other close. After a few minutes she pulled back and stood up, beckoning him to come along with a wag of her finger.

He stood up and grabbed a towel, drying them off. He picked her up under her butt again, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her to his bedroom, kissing the whole way.

He gently laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her tenderly. Their bare bodies pressed together. Her legs were spread, his waist between them.

He kissed and licked a path from her neck down to her breasts, taking more time to lick each nipple teasingly. She moaned, running her hand through his spiky hair.

He dropped his head lower, licking a path down her belly, his hot breath on her skin. He placed very light kisses on her hips and thighs, teasing her, making her squirm beneath him. She watched him intently, he looked up at her, their eyes locking before he dropped his face between her legs. He ran his tongue over her clit. She moaned instantly at the contact. He continued to lick her, his tongue circling her in a tight pattern driving her wild. He continued to pleasure her, taking his time to prolong her enjoyment. Her moans grew louder and she grasped at his arms. He brought his right hand down and put one finger inside her as ran his tongue over her clit in broad strokes.

"Ohhhh fuck Shinichi!" she cried out. He knew she was close so he applied more pressure with his tongue. She gripped the sheets in her fists and bucked her hips. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, holding her tightly so she wouldn't be able to pull away. She panted "Oh god, oh god!" and grabbed at the top of his head. "Oh fuuuuuuuck" she groaned then screamed out as she came hard, Shinichi removed his finger, knowing she would be sensitive but continued to lick her, tasting her. She grabbed at his arms, prompting him to come to her.

He crawled up to her kissing a trail back up her body, when he was above her she grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face down to her and kissed him deeply. He was hovering above her his weight being supported on his arms so there was space between their bodies. She reached down and found his cock. It was hard but she found it grew harder at her touch, she ran her hand up and down its length.

She placed her left hand on his shoulder and pushed instructing him to roll over. He did as he was instructed. She continued to kiss him as he rolled onto his back. She kissed and nibbled at his neck and down his hard chest and belly. He watched her as she took his erection in her small hand. She stared back at him as she ran her tongue over the head. He inhaled sharply and closed his cobalt eyes as she covered him with her warm wet mouth. He groaned in pleasure as she alternated licking, sucking and stroking him. He watched her and she stared back at him, he noted that although she seemed shy she certainly wasn't about this and was very good at it and seemed to enjoy it a lot. He let her continue for a few minutes but didn't want to climax so he stopped her by pulling her up to him.

She frowned "You didn't like it?"

"No, I loved it but I'm dying to be inside you" he told her, kissing her. She was above him so she sat up, and he held his cock in his hand directing it to her entrance. She kissed him deeply as she sank down onto it, letting him fill her with his hard length. He groaned deeply at the feeling. She grinned and sat up, putting her hands on his chest for support as she moved up and down on his cock, he thrusted in sync with her movements. He squeezed her breasts in his hands, lightly pinching her nipples. She groaned. He dropped his hands to her waist, helping control the movements, rocking her hips toward him so that there was pressure being put on her clit. She continued the motion on her own so he reached out for her clit, rubbing it with two fingers. "Mmmmm" she moaned at his touch. It didn't take long before she was ready to come for the second time "I'm gonna come" she breathed through moans of pleasure. He moved his fingers faster and she screamed out and he felt her warmth on his cock and felt her walls spasm against him. "God damn you feel good" he told her, pulling her down to kiss him. He gripped her back tightly. They kissed passionately. He moved beneath her, flipping them over, never breaking contact.

She pulled her legs back, allowing him deeper entry. He thrusted his full length into her slowly and deeply. She ran her hands over his lower back "harder Shinichi, fuck me harder" she told him breathlessly. He pulled her legs together and straight up against his shoulders so he was as deep as he could be inside her and thrusted faster.

"Tell me if you're gonna come again" he told her as he panted.

"Oh I'm definitely going to come again, fuck you're good!" she told him, groaning.

They continued this way for a while. She reached out and grabbed his forearms. "I'm close" she moaned, he sped up his thrusts and she screamed out, dropping her legs and pulling his body close to hers. They continued to kiss and he slowed his thrusts as she rode out her orgasm.

They kissed softly and intimately, he barely moved inside her. They continued kissing slowly, she ran her hands down his back.

"I'm impressed" she grinned at him. He laughed, embarrassed.

"And you have quite the potty mouth in bed" he teased. She laughed heartily.

"Okay okay stop it put your detective face back on" she teased, trying to be serious.

He chuckled and put his face against hers, trying to regain his composure knowing if he looked at her they both would burst out laughing again.

He thrusted deeper inside her, causing her to moan. She pulled her legs back and around his waist and he settled in to a rhythm, he slid his arms under her back, holding her so close. They kissed deeply. "God you feel amazing" he whispered. "You're going to make me come" he said closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. He came with a deep groan and collapsed in her arms.

"You're sweaty" she grinned playfully.

"I've been working for you" he grinned back, rolling off of her and onto his back.

"That was really good" she told him excitedly "Can we do it again?" she asked.

He laughed "Shiho, you're going to kill me"

(*) 

Shinichi and Shiho has spent the night talking and laughing. They had had a great time together. Shinichi fell asleep and Shiho snuggled up to him and fell asleep with him.

The next morning Shiho woke up and Shinichi was already awake and looking at her. She leaned up and kissed him. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. She climbed on top of him, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close to him and kissed her deeply. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, his hands in her short hair.

He reached for the hem of her slip, she allowed him to pull it up over her head. He tossed it on the floor, admiring her body now clad only in bra and panties. He flipped them over, pinning her under his body. He legs pulled back, allowing his waist to slide between them.

He continued to kiss her deeply, one of her hands on his shoulder, the other winding through the back of his hair. He ran his arm up her bare leg. He dropped his head to her neck, softly licking and kissing a trail to her earlobe, his hot breath on her skin.

He kissed down her throat and chest to her supple breasts, clad in a sexy black lace bra. His hands gripped her breasts through the fabric as he kissed the top of her breasts. His hand snaked around her back and quickly unfastened the clasp of her bra. He slid it off and tossed it aside. He gently sucked each of her nipples, running his tongue over each one. She sighed happily, greatly enjoying the feel of his warm mouth on her skin.

He continued to kiss and lick a path down her tummy. She laughed when he got to her hip bones because it tickled. "I'm sorry! It tickles" she explained as he looked at her, annoyed.

He came back up to her face and kissed her again "You wont be laughing in a minute" he told her cockily. She grinned back at him, kissing him passionately.

He slid back down her body and placed soft kisses all around the sides of her black lace panties and kissed her through the fabric, teasing her.

She watched him, lust in her eyes. He yanked her panties down and off. He settled his head between her legs and ran his tongue over her clit. She moaned instantly at his touch. He put his arms under her legs and pulled her closer to him getting to work. He moved his tongue in circles over her clit, making her moan in pure ecstasy. She ran her hand through his hair as he licked and sucked her clit. He slid one finger inside her, gently thrusting it in and out, driving her crazy.

"Oh god Shinichi" she groaned huskily. "I'm gonna come" she said, screaming out in pleasure as she came in his mouth. He continued to lick her soft folds, lapping up her cum.

"Fuck you're good at that" she said as he climbed back on top of her kissing her deeply. She ran her hand over his cock through his pants, feeling that it was hard. She pushed his pants down off his hips then pushed him down on the bed. She yanked his pants all the way off and tossed them on the floor.

She looked at his hard cock and smiled appreciatively.

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. "You're beautiful" he said softly. She smiled and kissed him before kissing a path down his muscular chest and stomach.

He watched her intently as she took his hard cock in her hand then ran her tongue over the head then down the length.

He took a deep breath, so turned on. She licked up and down his hard cock, stroking it as she went. He groaned deeply as she continued to run her mouth over his erection, pleasuring him beyond belief.

After a few minute he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her, pulling her back up to him and pushing her down onto the bed beneath him.

He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself to enter her. She pulled her legs back, allowing him deep access and wrapped her arms around his back.

He thrust inside her and they both groaned, getting used to the feeling. He started to move, thrusting slowly and deeply inside her. She held onto him tight and moved her hips to meet each thrust.

"You feel amazing" he whispered kissing her.

"So good" she moaned, raking her nails into his back. He kissed her deeply, dropping his chest to hers, enjoying the feel of her bare but soft musky breasts on his skin. They continued like this for a while, then she pushed him off of her and back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him taking control and sank down onto his erection, She straddled him and rocked her hips, riding him. He sat up and held her close, his hands on her hips, pulling her down against him, sucking on her nipples. He ran his fingers over her clit as his cock slid in and out of her. She came again, screaming his name and grasping his muscular back.

He smiled triumphantly and flipped them back over, so that she was under him, He held her tight as he thrust in and out, preparing to finish. 'I'm going to come" he said clenching his jaw" She wrapped her arms around him tighter and nibbled at his shoulder as he quickened his thrusts. "Fuuuuuck" he grunted as he came. He exhaled deeply and relaxed into her arms, kissing her deeply.

He laid down on his back and pulled her into his arms. "So?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, that shit was amazing" she grinned playfully.

He laughed and hugged her close "Good" he said kissing her forehead lovingly as she wrapped her arm around his midsection and snuggled into his chest. 

(*) 

Shiho woke up and found Shinichi already awake, watching her sleep on his chest. He smiled sweetly at her, letting her know he was happy she was there.

She smiled back at him. "So PG-13" she said.

"Is that so bad?" he asked, running his fingers through her blondish hair.

"Well no I guess but I was going for an R rating though" she frowned.

"Well I was thinking about a shower if you'd like to join me, we could reassess the content" he said invitingly.

"Okay" she said, a little more shyly than she would have liked. Dammit. She wanted to seem confident and bold but she just kept getting flustered around him. Probably due to his ridiculous hotness she thought.

"Holy crap it's amazing in here" she said taking in his expansive bathroom.

He grinned "I'm just going to brush my teeth, I've got a spare toothbrush if you want"

"I'm sure you do" she smirked.

He looked at her, feeling insulted.

She realized quickly "Oh god, Sorry that was rude, I didn't mean to be. Shit. I'm sorry I'm nervous again" she explained feeling stupid.

He nodded, acknowledging that it was okay and proceeded to brush his teeth in silence. She did too.

"What would make you not nervous?" he asked when they were finished. "So you aren't mean to me" he added, joking.

She instantly felt comfortable again, she laughed and put her hands on his hips, leaning up to kiss him. They kissed slowly and softly, she ran her hand through the back of his hair. With the other hand she ran her hand across the front of his pants. He was initially shocked at the contact and jumped a little. She smiled against his lips, pleased with herself for surprising him.

He decided to up the ante and leaned down, reaching for the hem of her slip, pulling it over her head. She undid his pants and slid her hand inside, caressing him.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently through her bra. They kissed passionately, like they couldn't get enough of each other.

She pushed his pants off his hips and he undid her bra, tossing it to the floor. He pulled her body to his, feeling her bare breasts on his chest as they kissed deeply.

He slid her panties down, pulling his own pants down with them as he knelt on the floor, removing both their last articles of clothing.

He took her left leg and raised it to rest on his right shoulder and starting licking her. She moaned loudly and grabbed at his shoulders as his tongue explored her. "Oh God Shinichi!" she groaned as he brought her to her first orgasm remarkably quickly. "Fuck you're good at that" she smiled appreciatively.

He gently brought her leg back down and turned on the shower. He resumed kissing her and moved them into the shower. They kissed deeply as the warm water washed over their bodies. He picked her up under her butt and pushed her back against the shower wall, her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. They both groaned as he thrust inside her, filling her with his erection.

He dropped his face to her neck, tenderly licking and kissing her soft skin as he slid in and out of her slowly. She clung to his body, breathless, caught up in passion. He let her down slowly, she looked at him, confused as to why he was stopping.

"I want to take you to bed" he said huskily, kissing her.

"Good idea" she grinned.

He turned the water off and got them both towels to dry off. He grabbed her swiftly and hoisted her up in his arms, her legs around him, and carried her to the bedroom. She loved how strong he was and how easily he carried her around.

They kissed deeply as he laid her gently on the bed and crawled on top of her. He allowed his body to lay flat on the bed right against hers, enjoying the feeling of closeness it brought him. He had his arms under her back holding her so close. They spent a while just kissing, he usually didn't allow this much intimacy but she was different and he knew it. He kissed a path down her throat to her chest. He gently licked her nipples, she ran her hands through his hair, holding him close.

He returned to her lips and kissed her passionately as he found his way inside of her again.

"Fuck" she cried out gripping his back. He settled into a slow and deep rhythm.

"You feel amazing" he said softly, gazing into her beautiful sapphire eyes,

"You. Are. Amazing" she told him, panting out the words, impressed with his bedroom skills. He hadn't been kidding when he had told her he was a total Tomcat in the sack. She giggled at the memory. He looked at her quizzically but didn't have time to inquire what was amusing her. She arched her back and moaned, he knew she was close again so he sped up his thrusts and ground against her.

She came again, screaming his name. He pulled out and rolled over, allowing her to climb on top of him. She slid down onto him and rocked against him, holding his arms over his head, taking control.

"You're really beautiful" he smiled tenderly at her.

"You are ridiculously hot and stupid good in bed" she told him.

He couldn't help but laugh. That's what he enjoyed most about her, their back and forth banter. She knew how to make him laugh and keep him interested which he hadn't known was possible. Boy am I in trouble he thought.

He groaned and bit his lip and she knew he was ready. She released her grasp on his arms to let him take control back and he grabbed her waist, pulling her down against him, meeting his thrusts.

He grunted and quickened his thrusts. She grabbed at his hard chest. She came again with a scream, her muscles tightening around him. That pushed him over the edge. He groaned "Fuuuuuuuck Shiho" as he let go.

"You just did" she grinned playfully and rolled off of him. He chuckled at her silliness. She laid next to him, he lifted her arm so that she would lay on his chest. She cuddled up to him and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

They laid in each others arms, catching their breath and enjoying the closeness.

She looked at him and saw he was staring up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" she asked "Best way to get me out of here?" she teased.

He smiled at her "I was just thinking, I'm glad for whatever happened to you last night that brought you to me and that's messed up" he laughed, knowing whatever had happened she hadn't been happy about. She laughed with him.

"What was it anyway?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and smiled "The best thing ever" she said, truly grateful for the turn of events.

(*).(*)


End file.
